


Sex or Murder?

by sansasbolton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Violence/Murder, Modern AU, Riding, Smut, Threats of Violence, serial killer au, slutty!sansa, virgin!ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasbolton/pseuds/sansasbolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa discovers her new boyfriend Ramsay is a virgin and he tells her a story about a little murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex or Murder?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://otpblr.tumblr.com/post/147029679687/person-a-how-was-your-first-time-person-b) prompt.

“Yeah, it was horrible,” Sansa said, concluding the story of her awful first sexual experience. Joffrey Baratheon apparently wasn’t as nearly as good as he bragged. “So, what was your first time like?”

“Well…” Ramsay began, though he wasn’t sure of what to say. He sat at the edge of Sansa’s bed. Beside him she sat with legs curled up beneath her. The hem of the skirt she wore rested high on her thigh. Throughout her story he’d found himself constantly peeking down to see if would ride up, though it stayed in place.

Ramsay was quiet while he tried to decide how to answer. "Um, did you mean murder or sex?” He tried to keep his tone playful.

Softly she giggled and said, “Sex.”

“Oh, well… I’ve never had sex,” he admitted quietly.

“Really?” she said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Really.”

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him suspiciously. “Like, you haven’t done anything at all?”

“Nothing.” He was beginning to feel annoyed.

Her fingers moved to play with the butterfly necklace that dangled in her cleavage. He watched her twist the little pendent around. “Like you haven’t even-”

“Nothing.”

“Ok, how about murder then?” she teased.

He sighed happily, leaning his head back and closed his eyes as he recalled the memory. “It was beautiful.”

The mattress shifted as Sansa leaned in a little closer. Her hair fell from her shoulders framing her face. For a second he thought she might kiss him. "Tell me all about it," she said.

“Well,” he started, and for a moment he wanted to tell her truth, but he knew he shouldn’t. He thought of lying and simply telling her he was joking around, or make up an outlandish story. But the opportunity to admit everything to her seemed too much to pass up. He’d never told anyone about the girl in the park.

“Well?” She moved a bit closer. He dared to put his arm around her back, resting his hand respectfully on her waist.

He started his little confession just as she set her hand to his collarbone and began running over his chest. Gradually it moved lower and lower. Even just her hand rubbing over his belly button was getting him excited. His mind drifted away from his story and he paused. He thought about what her hand was going to do. It made him excited. Thinking about fucking her was getting him excited. Thinking about peeling off her skin was getting him excited. Thinking about her watching him rape someone and then fucking her was getting him excited. Tie her up, make her watch him with someone else, then when he was finished he could have his way with her.

When he turned to Sansa he found there was a look in her eyes. She was getting excited too, he realized. Looking back down he found her fingers lingering by his belt.

He continued talking. Sansa didn’t seem phased by his story. More than anything she probably thought she was hearing something fabricated. But there wasn’t anything fictional in his answer. Had she just let it slip how fucked up in the head she was? He certainly was. What person would be so casual about such a thing? They barely knew each other and there he was, confessing to homicide after only a few dates. It was a bit foolish. Even so he kept talking, waiting to see if he scared her. Patiently he waited for that moment where she'd look at him and think oh gods he's not joking is he, but it didn't come.

While he babbled on with minor details her hand ran down his thigh. His words cut as her hand ran over his cock. He couldn’t remember where in his little story he was. Instead he stared down as she stroked him through his jeans.

Sansa was probably more intrigued by his lack of sexual experience. Maybe she liked that he was a virgin. Even as he prattled on about murdering a woman, did his virginity make him seem harmless? Murder definitely wasn’t getting her horny. Thinking about deflowering him, that was what was making her wet.

Maybe Sansa was a little deranged herself? Maybe she was "into that kind of thing"? He was talking about death and there she was trying to get him hard. There was something seductive in the way she looked at him. He wondered if he was inadvertently turning her on. He desperately wanted to tear off her clothes, see if she in fact was getting wet. That wasn't how things were done. Not with someone he was meant to be dating. Not their first time together, and certainly not with her entire family in the house.

"Keep talking." Her tone had changed. It was more sensual now. By then he was stiff, wanting desperately to grab her hand and shove into his pants.

“Um, it was sunny… kinda…” he mumbled. His full attention was now on her wandering hand. While he tried to reclaim his train of thought she went about unzipping his pants. “Um…”

She shifted closer to lean her head on his shoulder, one hand slipping underneath the elastic of his boxers. His body tensed in anticipation of her touch. The tips of her fingers ran over his cock. He raised his hips and slid his pants. She wet her hand with a long stroke of her tongue before grasping him firmly again. Slowly her fist pumped up and down, beads of white dripping around her grip.

Ramsay watched her movement, nearly mesmerized. Abruptly she stopped and before Ramsay could protest her hands were on his shoulders. She swung one leg over him to straddle him, grinding down on the hardness pressed against the damp panties underneath her skirt.

He saw her eyes slowly closed, thick lashes folding together, and he imminently stopped talking. Quickly he closed his own, awaiting a kiss. Their noses brushed and impatiently he leaned in to claim her mouth; she tasted sweet with the favor of cherry.

At his side his arms laid useless. It occurred to him after a moment that he should be touching her in some fashion. Quickly he moved to hold her ass, fingers tugging at the pleats of the skirt until his felt the lace of her panties and the bare skin beneath.

Sansa teased him, wiggling her hips gently against him. When she moved to kiss his cheek he tried to follow, blindly searching for her lips. She giggled and moved to his cheek, working her way to his ear. The tip if her tongue played with his earlobe, flicking gently before nibbling the lobe. A sensation ran down his spine as she nibbled.

His cock was stiff and ready. Finally, she reached between her legs, seizing his hardness. Roughly he tugged the moist fabric of her panties to one side. Ramsay groaned as she rubbed the tip against her wet folds. He wanted to shove himself inside her, but instead let her tease them both, sliding the head of his cock along the length of her wet pussy before bringing him to her entrance. Slowly her body sank down on him and together they shared satisfied moan. She kissed him as she took every last inch of him inside her pussy.

For a moment she sat still. Ramsay was eager for her to move, but he enjoyed the taste of her lips, and the feel of her cunt squeezing around him. Gradually she began to move. The kiss ended as she began to rise and fall in his lap at a steady pace.

His hands moved to her hips, gripping so tight he wondered if perhaps that delicate flesh would bruise. Sansa didn't seem to mind. She looked to be enjoying herself.

“How's that feel?” she whispered to him.

“Good,” he panted.

His disgusting mind was a convoluted mess of scenarios. Each one seemed perfect in its own way, but he couldn’t have them all. It was too difficult to focus on one and enjoy it. He fixated on the rise and fall of her body, her soft moans, but he still wanted to fantasize.

Hands grasped his shoulders shoving him back flatly on the bed. Gazing down the line of his body he could now watch as his length disappeared inside her. Sansa rode him faster now, her tits bouncing, even restrained by the bra and blouse. He thought of tearing the shirt open, but before he could her hand grabbed for his wrist, pushing his fingers to her aching clit. The moment he touched it she gasped. As his finger moved in a circular motion around the sensitive little nub her entire body withered.

"Do you want to watch me kill someone?" he muttered.

"Yes," she moaned. It nearly sounded like a plea. In that moment he knew she'd say yes to anything. She'd agree to anything, but the thought of her watching was so enticing. Ramsay wondered if there were any obscene fantasies filling his girlfriends perverted mind. There was no way she was so aroused over his lack of experience. She had enjoyed his story.

No. She probably hadn’t heard him. More than likely she’d assumed he’d said something dirty and sexy.

Gradually her little sounds of pleasure were getting louder. When her pace eased to a halt Ramsay vigorously raised his hips to hers. With her whole family downstairs, they needed to be quiet. Ramsay imagined Eddard Stark wouldn’t be thrilled about listening to his daughter getting fucked by the creepy Bolton boy. Instead of covering her mouth, his other hand clamped around her throat, quieting her groans. Tighter than he should have, but not as tight as he wanted to. Her throat would look beautiful covered in bruises, he thought, but he couldn’t leave any evidence.

He envisioned her in the park with him, making her watch. An ache spread through his fingers squeeze tighter. The fantasy was bringing him dangerously close to peak.

Lashes fluttered and her mouth spread wide as she came. He released the hold on her throat. The faint outline of his hand left on her skin satisfied him. She fell down on top of him, kissing him eagerly. He grabbed her ass and began thrusting deep into her tight pussy, fingers digging into the soft skin. He came, groaning into her puckered lips.

While he panted for air she kissed tenderly at his cheek. With one last kiss on his lips she rolled off of him.

They lay side by side, catching their breath.

“Would you like to go to the park with me sometime?” Ramsay blurted out. Rolling his head to the side he found her smiling.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “How about tomorrow?”


End file.
